


Bulk

by CuppieBuns (MissMew07)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Breathplay, M/M, Size Difference, Top Hunk (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMew07/pseuds/CuppieBuns
Summary: Hunk sneaks out of his dorm to stress bake. Lance comes to find him and they have a heart to heart which ends with Hunk pinning Lance onto the kitchen counter.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	Bulk

Hunk is stressed, for many reasons. Some of these include: A pop quiz, Pidge, Lance, Pidge and Lance, needing to do a weigh-in, Lance, homework, and Lance. Did he mention Lance?

Lance is great, don't get him wrong. He’s handsome, attractive, and makes his heart race. He's also a good friend, a good roommate, but sometimes.  _ Sometimes  _ Lance is who gets them into quite a fair amount of potential trouble and often suggests terrible ideas that Hunk ends up going along with if only to ensure everyone's safety. Lance is both his best friend and greatest stressor.

And when all that stress hits him, he goes to the kitchens. He pulls on his apron and grabs a plethora of ingredients. Today is a baking night, he decides. Something that will let him focus on a task, think things over, and then complete the task. He makes sure to do everything by hand, no power mixers or blenders. It's past curfew after all. 

This means he's also operating under minimal lighting and he's fairly certain he added the right amount of salt, not sugar. He should have brought his flashlight. He's in the middle of pouring everything into the pan when he hears the soft slide of the door and a whisper.

"Hunk? You in here?" It's Lance. Of course. 

"Yeah, man." He whispers back. He hears the door slide shut and can make out Lance's shadowy form come over to him.

"Whatcha making?" Lance yawns.

"Banana bread." Hunk finishes pouring and nudges Lance out of the way of the oven.

"Baking night, huh?" Lance hops up onto the counter across from the oven. 

"I'm just..." Hunk sighs and slides the pan into the oven. 

"Just?"

"Pent up, I guess." He pats his hands off and starts to clean up the bowls and utensils he used. 

"Pent up? Oh, buddy, I feel you on that one." Lance groans, head tilting back. 

"Do you?" Hunk asks.

"Yeah. Like, I haven't been able to finish myself off all week. It's been the most frustrating thing ever."

"Finish yourself off...?" Surely Lance didn't mean --

"Oh, like you don't whack it in the showers or something." Lance  _ did  _ in fact mean exactly what he thought. It makes his face burn and he scrubs a bowl in his hands a bit harder.

"That's not -- I didn't mean -- Lance." He looks over at him, squinting in the dark. 

"I mean if you don't that's cool too." Lance shrugs. He can hear the shrug in his voice.

"I do!" He says a bit louder than he intended. Ugh. He's supposed to be relaxing, not getting more wound up. He starts to dry everything off.

"Where?" Lance asks.

"Where what?"

"Where do you jerk it? Just out in the open? Aren’t you scared I’ll walk in?"

"Lance!" He whines.

"I'm curious!" 

"Why?"

"Do you cuff the carrot in your bed too?"

"Do I  _ what _ ?"

"You know, shuck the corn."

"Oh my god."

"Burp the worm"

"Lance, please."

"Debugging the hard drive."

"Lance, I'm begging you."

"I should be begging." He sighs. "But seriously, do you in your bed too?"

"That makes it sound like you got off in my bed." Hunk dries his hands off and sets his apron aside. 

"It only happened once."

"...What?" He whines.

"We had just traded sides of the room and I forgot, okay!" Lance throws his arms up. 

"That was two weeks ago, Lance!"

"I washed your sheets!" He tries to defend himself. Hunk covers his face with his hands. 

He counts to ten slowly. When he's sure he can go back to whispering again he turns to Lance. 

"Thank you for washing my sheets at least."

"Yeah." Lance swings his legs back and forth, the heels of his bare feet tapping the cupboard. The silence that falls isn't  _ uncomfortable  _ per se, but it felt different than their usual silences. 

"Lance...?"

"What's gotten you so worked up?" He tries to change the topic. Hunk sighs, reaching his hand out to help guide him in the dark. He bumps Lance's knee and slides his hand up along his leg. 

"Honestly, it's been a bunch of things," Hunk admits. "You?"

"Hmm?"

"You... um," It's not his place to ask but he can tell it bothers Lance to a degree. "You said you haven't been able to get off in a week." He has to restrain himself from asking if there was anything he could do to help.

"Ugh. Yeah. I haven't been able to since..."

"Since?"

"Since I went to the palm prom on your bed." Lance murmurs. 

"Oh." He isn't sure what to say. Should he take it as a compliment?

"Yeah."

"...Is there more to that or?"

"Yes and no? I think the guilt kinda hits me and it's distracting."

"The guilt of what exactly? Being in my bed or?" 

"Well..." Lance falls silent again. It's unusual for him. It only has Hunk more concerned. 

He reaches out for Lance with his other hand, knuckles bumping against his soft chest. He murmurs an apology before finding his shoulder to settle his hand on.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Hunk reminds him.

"I know, but..." Lance sighs. "It's just  _ stuff  _ I guess."

"Stuff?"

"A bunch of things." Lance echoes his words and Hunk frowns.

"Okay." If Lance doesn't want to talk about it then he'll leave him be. He goes to pull his hands off but Lance is pressing them back against his body.

"Wait." He murmurs. And Hunk waits. 

"Of course." Whatever he needs that he can offer, he'd do.

"Can I... ask something. No judgment?"

"Sure."

"And like, enact the Vegas rule?"

"Okay."

"Would it be weird if I was super into you?" Lance asks. It takes Hunk a few seconds to process the words.

"Into  _ me _ ?" 

"Yes! You. Mister muscles for days."

"I..."

“Tall, big and handsome,” Lance whines softly.

“Lance?” 

"Like, I don't know if I want your hands around my throat or my waist, or both."

"Uh..."

"And I kinda want you to y'know, pin me down and rearrange my guts." 

" _ Jesus _ ." He wheezes. It's a lot to take in all at once. Lance doesn’t have the slightest clue what those words are doing to him. He feels his control starting to slip.

"S-sorry, was that too much? Oh god, are you even into me in the slightest? I mean I thought you were but now I'm not sure."

"I -- I am. Into you that is, but right now isn't the best time for this in the middle of the kitchens past curfew."

"So you  _ are  _ into me."

"Why do you only catch half of what I say?" Hunk whines. 

"I mean, it's not like I was suggesting we do anything in here about it. But if you are." He can hear the smirk in Lance's voice. He steps back from Lance and groans again. He puts away the extra ingredients he'd pulled out. He can feel Lance's eyes on him and he hears when he slides off the counter. 

"Do you want to fuck me over the oven, Hunk?" Lance whispers in his ear. 

"No! That's a terrible place for that. Not only is it currently on, but what if the burners get hot?" He shakes his head rapidly. 

"I'm stepping towards the oven."

"Lance." 

"I'm touching the oven." 

"Seriously."

"I'm bending over the stovetop." And Hunk can see that from the glow of the digital clock on the oven. He goes over to Lance, wrapping an arm around his tiny waist and plucking him off the oven.

"No, Lance." He firmly sets him down on the counter again. 

"I mean, on the counter works too."

"Lance!"

"What? Can you blame me? I've been horny all week and you've just been on the other side of the room and I can't take it anymore." Lance whines. 

"You think it's been easy for me? Do you know how tempted I've been to just bend you over your desk and pound into you? But I have other things I have to do --" Hunk gets cut off by Lance's moan. He stares at him.

"Bend me over then, Hunk." Lance tries to wrap his legs around his hips. Which is what makes him snap, easily pinning Lance down on the counter. He's got an hour to kill before the bread is done after all. 

"Are you really gonna --?"

"Yeah." Hunk runs his hands down along Lance's sides. He's so small, fitting easily within Hunk's frame twice over. He grabs his tiny waist pulling it back to meet his hips. There are far too many layers of clothes between them. 

Hunk slides his hands under Lance's sleep shirt and he realizes it’s one of his. Lance is practically swimming in his shirt, loosely holding onto his frame. He traces Lance’s chest and leans down and presses a trail of kisses into his neck while he massages the soft skin under his palms. Lance moans softly arching his back up to feel more of him. He pushes Lance's shirt up higher before pressing kisses along his sternum and chest.

"Hunk." Lance sighs softly. His fingers comb through Hunk's hair and he groans softly. His hands slide lower, tugging at the waistband of Lance's pajama pants.

"Can I?" He asks. 

"Please." Lance nods or at least Hunk thinks he nods. He pulls them and Lance lifts his hips up to make it easier. He tugs on the waistband of Lance's underwear and pulls them down too when he gets permission. 

He runs his hands over the long legs, back up to that small waist and the surprisingly strong shoulders before coming back down. Lance's hands tighten their grip in his hair. 

"Come on, it's not fair that I'm the only one naked here." Lance whines. "I mean unless you're into that?"

"Give me a second." Hunk tucks his face into the crook of Lance's neck and starts unbuttoning his own pants. He palms himself once he's freed from his own underwear. 

"I wanna feel it." Lance squirms on the counter. 

"You will." Hunk kisses his chest, nibbling his way to a nipple. Lance moans and Hunk uses this opportunity to run his free hand between Lance's folds.

"Jesus, Lance. You're already so wet."

"I kept thinking about you when lights out came and my god waking up from that dream was so unsatisfying." 

"How so?"

"You teased me and that's it. Like how you are now." Lance pouts. He presses a finger into Lance's entrance and feels him gasp.

“Relax.” He murmurs as Lance clenches around him. 

“‘M trying.” Lance takes a few slow breaths. He slowly sinks the rest of his finger into that tight and wet heat.

"Do you dream of me often?"

"Don't make me answer that." Lance covers his face with his arms, grinding against the single-digit he has in him. 

"I'll take that as a yes." Hunk chuckles softly and carefully presses a second finger into him.

"Fuck." Lance groans.

"Good or bad?"

"Good. Thicker than mine and it's a good stretch." He squirms on his fingers.

"As long as it's good." Hunk murmurs and thrusts them gently in and out of Lance. 

“Just give me more.”

“You can barely fit two of my fingers in you.” 

“That’s only two!?” Hunk curls his fingers up, feeling the walls inside of Lance up. Hunk brushes against his sweet spot and Lance throws his head back, hands clawing at Hunk's shirt. He bites his lip and covers Lance's mouth with his free hand. 

"Shh. We don't want a patrol to come and bust us." He whispers and Lance shivers. He pulls his hand away and he whines. 

"Please?" 

"Please?" Hunk raises a brow.

"Please just fuck me."

"Don't want to hurt you though."

"A little pain is fine. Just, please, give me your fat cock" Lance's hands drop from his face to palm at his own chest.

He pulls his fingers out of Lance and strokes himself a few times. He pulls Lance's hips further off the counter and Hunk traces the tip of his cock through Lance's folds. 

"Oh fuck." Lance is quick to clamp a hand around his mouth and muffle his moan as Hunk presses into him. 

"God, you're so tight." Hunk buries his face in the crook of Lance's neck.

"Is that all of it?" Lance asks him.

"No, figured I should give you a moment though." He kisses his cheek and then slowly slides more of him into Lance.

"Fffffuck," He groans. "How are you so big?"

“That’s only half.” 

“Only half?”

"Is it too much?"

"God no." Lance is already rocking against him and he has to grab his waist. 

"Give me a sec." Hunk chuckles when he whines. He presses himself further into Lance and moans softly when he finally bottoms out. 

And god, if Lance was tight around his fingers, he’s tighter around his thick cock. Not to mention his moans make him shiver, especially with how needy he sounds. It makes him feel wanted. When he feels he's capable of moving without instantly blowing his load he starts to thrust in earnest. He keeps his hand pressed against Lance's mouth. He has Lance pinned by his weight alone. Hunk tries to keep it steady but it's hard when all he wants is to pound into him. 

He lets Lance breathe, before settling his hand gently across his throat. His other hand wraps around his waist.

"Just like you wanted right?" He chuckles and Lance moans softly, head nodding.

"So m-much better tha--aaahnnn-- than my wet dreams, that's for -- fuck!" 

"Good." Hunk murmurs, kissing his cheek. "I think you are too."

"You've -- mmnnhh -- thought about me?"

"Yeah." He bites his lip and thrusts into Lance harder. "'Bout how you'd feel and sound."

"Do I please?"

"Very." He tries to find Lance's sweet spot. It takes him a few thrusts before Lance is clawing at his shoulders again, pressing against the palm on his throat. 

"Right there?"

"Yes! God, fuck yes! Don't -- Don't stop!" 

"Shhh." He squeezes his throat lightly and all of his noises stop for a moment. He lets go and watches Lance suck down a needy breath of air. 

He does it again, squeezing the sides of Lance's throat and listening to the choked off noises he makes. He snaps his hips into him, bouncing Lance off the counter. He releases his grip and watches Lance's chest heave as it takes in the air it needed. Each time he does it Lance clenches tighter around him. Seems like someone has a kink. 

He can't blame Lance though. It's getting to him as well. He glances at the clock behind them on the oven. He needs to pull it out soon. He doubles down on his actions, knowing full well Lance is going to have bruises along his neck and waist tomorrow. 

He releases Lance's neck once more and brings it to his waist. He pulls Lance sharply onto him. One of Lance's hands flies up to his mouth muffling the obscene noises he makes, while his other hand snakes in between the two of them tracing his growth to the pace of Hunk's thrusts. 

"Hunnnnk. I'm gonna -- fuck!" 

"Do it." Hunk kisses his jaw. Lance's back arches off the counter, nearly folding himself in half. His body spasms around Hunk and he bites his lip.

"Don't stop, please. Please just --" Lance shudders and clings to Hunk. 

"Come on Lance, one more for me." He presses his forehead to Lance's. And Lance climaxes again, silently screaming the whole way, body gripping Hunk in just the right way.

He doesn't last inside Lance. He buries his face in the crook of Lance's neck and spills inside of him. He thrusts his hips shallowly, riding out his orgasm.

"You okay?" He asks Lance.

"Fuck. Yeah." He tries to catch his breath. Hunk slowly pulls himself out of Lance who moans.

"You'll make me want to go again." Hunk chuckles, tucking himself away and grabbing a kitchen towel for Lance. 

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Only if we stay in the kitchen." 


End file.
